Junto a ti
by cuinsi45
Summary: ¿Puede haber amor después de una traición? Y que pasara cuando la búsqueda de un ser querido vuelva a reunir a May y Ash Clasificación M por temas fuertes y posible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Así es!, estoy aquí con otro fanfic. Y si, es un fic de AshxMay. La diferencia es que este será un fic con personajes con personalidades diferentes.  
Aun así espero le den una oportunidad, por que realmente me esforcé. Así que léanlo! **

_**/**_

**Prologo**

**Junto a ti**

Era una tarde tranquila en el mundo Pokemon. Mas específicamente en el bosque verde, donde una pareja separada por el tiempo y la distancia se reunía una vez más  
Aunque tal vez por última vez…  
Ya que los pequeños Pokemon del bosque centraban la atención en aquella triste platica.

Platica en la que May terminaba con Ash

— Ash yo, realmente lo siento pero… — no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse. Y es que realmente no existen, aunque de cierto modo le doliera a ella; le rompería el corazón al entrenador o tal vez ya lo había echo…

— Pero May ¿por que? — Le respondía el entrenador tratando, fallidamente, de lograr contacto visual con aquellos ojos zafiros que lo habían enamorado tiempo atrás. — Sea lo que sea podemos solucionarlo. —Se notaba desesperación en su tono de voz que comenzaba a quebrarse indicando junto a sus ojos rojos que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento

Aun así, en el fondo el ya tenía un presentimiento del por que de la situación; se había ausentado por mucho tiempo por razones justificables. Pero eso no importaba ya, ya no tendría sentido dar explicaciones

— Ash… — le llamaba con dificultad, sentía un nudo en su garganta queriendo decir ya lo que se guardaba, queriendo quitarse el sentimiento de culpa.

Y eso estaba a punto de hacer, de no ser por que un triste Ketchum se le adelantaba, atinando justamente en el porque de la situación

— Es por Brendan ¿verdad? — más que pregunta fue una afirmación; afirmación que fue confirmada con la mirada de tristeza de la joven castaña y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Ahora era ella quién buscaba los ojos de un Ash totalmente destruido por dentro

Un Ash que sólo se limitaba a darle la espalda a quien tantas veces le había dicho _"te amo"_

Ahora ya comprendía todo. Y mentalmente se maldecía por no darse cuenta; desde aquella vez que May le había presentado a su mejor amigo de la infancia, un entrenador con un gran talento.

Desde aquella vez Ash creía haber encontrado a que sería un gran rival en cuánto a batallas Pokemon.  
Pero jamás imagino que terminaría quitándole lo más importante

— Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir. — hablaba el azabache con un tono frío de voz, el tono de voz que surge después de ahogar el llanto y la tristeza. Todo a la vez que sacaba la pokeball de su medio de transporte favorito y eficaz

Pero esa actitud desató la ira de la coordinadora; ya que para ella eso aún no había terminado. Por el simple hecho de querer darle una explicación más específica, al que ya era oficialmente su ex-novio. Explicación que ya no era necesaria para este

— ¡No te hagas la víctima! — grito a todo pulmón la Balance asustando a los Pokemon que veían con tristeza la escena y, logrando que el entrenador detuviera sus intenciones de irse.

Aunque el no quisiera, escucharía lo que tenía que decirle

— ¡Tu fuiste quien se alejó de mi! — Le recriminaba fuertemente al azabache. — ¡tu me decías que me amabas; y dos días después te desaparecías durante semanas!  
¡Ni tu madre ni yo sabíamos de ti! — y eso era cierto, aunque en el fondo del misterio los motivos eran totalmente justificables

— ¡Y Brendan si estaba ahí conmigo! — le seguía gritando cosas de las cuáles posiblemente se arrepentiría. — cuando lloraba por no saber de ti, el me consolaba, el no dudaba en abrazarme, el no dudaba en acompañarme a los concursos el…. — se detenía por unos momentos tratando de retener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Para después decir aquellas palabras que resonarían en la cabeza del entrenador por meses

— ¡El no dudo en besarme y demostrarme el cariño que tu dejaste de darme! — por fin lo había dicho, al mismo tiempo en el que caía de rodillas al pasto, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a montones

Pero increíblemente Ash no había colapsado al igual que ella. Seguía dándole la espalda a la chica que había presentado como su futura prometida

Lo único que esbozó antes de darle salida a la etapa final de su primer Pokemon de fuego fue:

— Me equivoque en no decirte el motivo de mis ausencias. Quería protegerte. Pero solamente te hice más daño. Creo que las explicaciones ya no son necesarias; aún así. — girando un poco su cuello para ver a May por encima del hombro y por fin lograr el contacto visual que ya nada significaba. — Lo siento — dicho eso se monto en su dragón de fuego ordenándole despegar rápidamente. Lo cual dejó confundido al tipo fuego ya que el estaba acostumbrado a llevar a la pareja por largos paseos; pero al ver el rostro de ambos con lágrimas entendió la situación. Y sin perder ni un segundón más despejó a toda velocidad dejando atrás a la joven castaña y perdiéndose junto a su entrenador en el infinito cielo

…

…

— Todos de pie, para recibir al honorable juez Lionel — interrumpía un oficial de policía los pensamientos del joven Satoshi

— Señor Ketchum — le llamaba el recién ingresado

— Mande usted — le respondía a aquél que lo había sacado de su triste recuerdo

— ¿Tiene algo que decir antes de oír el veredicto? — preguntaba el hombre mayor vestido con una túnica negra y elegante barba. Por el lugar en el que se encontraban lleno de gente, policías, y periodistas se podía asegurar que se trataba de un tribunal

Pero más específicamente se trataba del juicio del actual campeón de la región Kanto…

_**/**_

**Espero y por lo menos lo hayan terminado de leer. Y he de decirles que la continuación; la cual ya tengo, será subida en una semana.**

**Pero como estoy de buen humor, la subiré en cuanto el prologo alcance los 5 reviews  
**

**Y para aquellos que estén al pendiente de mis demás fics, he de decirles que el de "7 días con ellos", junto con este, es el único el cual será actualizado de forma constante ya que "un final único" este pausado hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Y sin nada más que decir. ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que pedir 5 reviews fue un poco exagerado de mi parte xD. Y como disculpa les dejo este capítulo de mi fic, espero los disfruten y ya**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece ni nada de eso**

_**/**_

— ¿Tiene algo que decir antes de oír el veredicto? — preguntaba el hombre mayor vestido con una túnica negra y elegante barba. Por el lugar en el que se encontraban lleno de gente, policías, y periodistas se podía asegurar que se trataba de un tribunal

Pero más específicamente se trataba del juicio del actual campeón de la región Kanto. Lo que explicaba el gran número de reporteros y oficiales de policía que trataban de retener las preguntas y fotos que le eran preguntadas y tomadas al azabache respectivamente.

Mientras que este sólo se limitaba a ignorarlos

— ¿Entonces? — presionaba el juez debido a que no había respuesta de parte del acusado el cual no se encontraba para nada nervioso, como si fuese un robot sin la mínima pizca de sentimientos, incluso su mirada carecía de alguna señal de emociones

— Si su señoría — por fin hablaba el azabache provocando una ola de silencio, a la vez que volteaba a ver a los testigos de su destino

Por el lado izquierdo se encontraban un grupo de desconocidos para el. Pero por las miradas de odio que le lanzaban, el tenia una idea de quienes eran y que querían.

Querían verlo en la cárcel

Y por otro lado se encontraban algunos familiares, amigos y colegas los cuales estaban del lado del entrenador

De los cuales destacaban el aún campeón de Jotho Lance, el presidente de la liga Pokemon Charles Goodshow, sus ya casados amigos Misty y Tracey, el profesor Samuel Oak, acompañado por su nieto y rival de Ash; Gary junto a su novia peliazul e igualmente amiga del entrenador Dawn. Además de un anciano de una edad ya mayor a la del profesor Oak y a la del señor Charles. El cual veía todo desde la última fila aunque con una gran calma ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados tan solo escuchando

La mayoría veían con miedo la escena, pero había una pareja la cual estaba al borde del llanto y trataban de ser consolados por el viejo investigador y su nieta política. Aquella baraja preocupada era nada más ni nada menos que los padres del joven Ketchump.

Delia Ketchum y Riley Ketchum.

Si, aquel hombre que Ash, y sus compañeros de la región Sinnoh habían conocido en la isla Hierro, aquel que igualmente era un caballero aura, había resultado ser el padre del joven campeón. Y en esos momentos su preocupación se encontraba al limite, ya que aunque la relación con su hijo no era la mejor, el lo quería con todo el cariño de un padre hacia su hijo. Así como quería a su joven esposa la cual igualmente se encontraba derramando lagrimas a montones

— Yo... — seguía el acusado preparando las últimas palabras que diría antes de saber que le deparaba. — Lamentó haber golpeado a ese reportero. Pero... ¡No me arrepiento de nada! — Concluyó causando un escándalo provocado por las cientos de preguntas que eran lanzadas de parte de los periodistas

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden! — gritaba el juez golpeando fuertemente su mazo contra la base de este. — ¡saquen a esos reporteros de aquí! — fue la orden que dio para que varios oficiales junto con algunos Machoke llevarán a la mayoría de los reporteros a la salida. Dejando solamente a familiares y amigos del acusado, junto con los opositores de este

— Prosiguiendo— dichas esas palabras logró la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a los reporteros que trataban de regresar a la corte. Pero eran detenidos por los oficiales y Pokemon. Pero aún así prosiguió. — Señores del jurado. Después de ver y escuchar las pruebas; además de los testimonios de los testigos  
Yo les pregunto... ¿Han llegado a una decisión? — pregunto en general al jurado, esperando solamente la respuesta del vocal de estos

— Así es su señoría — le contestó un hombre de edad mayor y vestimenta elegante que sostenía un pedazo de papel en el cual estaban las sentencias que el mundo quería conocer

— Entonces — empezaba el juez a la vez que se ponía de pie. — abogados, señor Ketchum, de pie para oír el veredicto. — Ordenó e inmediatamente el fiscal, el abogado defensor y el azabache se pusieron de pie.

Todo el ambiente era tenso ya que incluso los reporteros se habían quedado estáticos, guardando silencio para poder escuchar y grabar lo que seguramente sería la noticia del año

— Por el cargo de agresión en tercer grado. — hablaba el juez, mencionando el menor de los tres cargos — ¿Como encuentran al acusado? —

— Culpable su señoría — respondía el hombre de edad mayor. E increíblemente el escándalo no se hico presente ya que todos esperaban el veredicto de el último cargo

— Por el cargo de abuso de autoridad — volvía a hablar mencionando el segundo de los cargos — ¿como encuentran al acusado? —

— Culpable su señoría — declaraba el anciano

Y una vez más todos guardaban silencio ya que el cargo que seguía no era sólo el último; si no que era el cargo más fuerte de todos. Un cargo que hacia ver a los anteriores como delitos insignificantes  
El cargo por el cual muchos harían hasta lo imposible para demostrar su inocencia o ocultar su culpabilidad

Pero para el entrenador que durante muchos años uso una característica gorra roja. Ya nada de esto importaba, si por el fuera lo podrían meter a la cárcel por el resto de su vida  
Y así hubiera sido de no ser por sus padres y amigos, que lograron que desistiera de su autodefensa; para conseguirle al mejor abogado defensor del continente

Y ahora todo se resumía a ese momento crítico en la vida de Ash

— Por el cargo de homicidio en segundo cargo — hablaba el juez revelando el cargo más fuerte de todos, y aunque el mundo entero y los presentes ya conocían el cargo. No evitó que algunas personas tragaran saliva, a la vez que su joven madre rompía en llanto, ya que en el fondo al igual que todos sabían lo que su hijo había hecho

De hecho por no ser por la desgarradora historia que orillo al Ketchum a cometer el delito, junto con el gran trabajo de su abogado defensor; el veredicto sería obvio.

— ¿Como encuentran al acusado? —

Era el momento de la verdad todos tenían el nerviosismo al límite. Había quienes defendían o más bien justificaban los actos de Ash, como también había quienes pedían que se le aplicara todo el peso de la ley

En fin se podría decir que todo ser humano en el mundo estaba al pendiente del veredicto; en sus teles en sus radios y aquellos que estaban en la corte. Todos estaban preocupados

Todos menos aquel que debiera estarlo más que nadie, aquel que había golpeado a un molesto reportero, aquel que había perdido a la mujer que amaba, aquel que había perdido a su primer Pokemon, aquel que no mostraba ni la más mínima pista de sentimientos ni de emociones, aquel que había perdido su determinación y las ganas de nunca rendirse junto con el brillo de sus ojos, aquél... que había matado con sus propias manos

— Su señoría nosotros el jurado... — por fin el vocal iba a dar a conocer el veredicto que leía de un trozo de papel, deteniéndose un momento como si ni el mismo creyera lo que tenia que decir.

— Encontramos al acusado Ash Satoshi Ketchump...

_**/**_

**Eso es todo, se que es corto pero el próximo será un poco mas largo. Además de que espero subir un nuevo capitulo cada domingo**

**Y dejen reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. He visto que tuvo una gran aceptación y créanme que eso me hace feliz. Es por eso que tratare de subir un capitulo por semana. Y si piensan que la historia va un poco aburrida, yo spoileo que lo bueno empieza en el cap 5 o 6.**

Aclaración: Me equivoque un poco en el capitulo anterior xD en ves de baraja era pareja, y en vez de segundo cargo era segundo grado. Aun así espero le hallan entendido y espero no halla errores o sean mínimos en este cap.

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**

_**/**_

_**La condena**_

— ¡Joven Satoshi!, ¿Que piensa de la decisión?, ¿Que hará ahora?, ¿Cree que se hico justicia? — eran todas las preguntas que le lanzaban las decenas de reporteros que habían entrado al estrado una vez conocida la decisión del jurado.

Los policías junto a los Machoke trataban de hacer retroceder a los personajes del medio informativo. A la vez que el juez ordenaba silencio, golpeando su martillo contra la base.

La verdad era que todo era un verdadero caos. Por un lado un grupo de testigos festejaban la decisión y por otro lado algunos se levantaban violentamente gritando _"injusticia" _demostrando así su inconformidad con el veredicto

Todos gritaban, festejaban e incluso algunos lloraban. El caos estaba a punto de llegar a su máxima expresión, de no ser por que la oficial Jenny encargada de la seguridad ordenó liberar a los Machamp. Los cuales con su gran fuerza y cuatro brazos, lograban hacer retroceder a los reporteros. A la vez que algunos oficiales retiraban a los inconformes que comenzaban a insultar a la gente del jurado. Y cuando estos fueron retirados, la paz regreso.

El silencio y la serenidad regresaron, finalmente después de tanto drama y alboroto, aquellos que estaban eufóricos ahora guardaban la calma. El único que no se había calmado, ya que nunca había estado en él, era el ya juzgado entrenador el cual mantenía la mirada firme, como si lo que le fuese a deparar el destino no le importase ya. Ya que para él las palabras del jurado y la decisión del juez no significaban nada  
Es mas, hasta ese momento empezaba a reflexionar acerca del cargo mayor por el cual había sido acusado.

**FLASH BACK**

— Su señoría nosotros el jurado... — por fin el vocal iba a dar a conocer el veredicto que leía de un trozo de papel, deteniéndose un momento como si ni el mismo creyera lo que tenia que decir

— Encontramos al acusado Ash Satoshi Ketchum — mencionando los dos nombres y el apellido del acusado —...Inocente — exclamó por fin provocando que inmediatamente los reporteros entrarán por la fuerza, para obtener la exclusiva, desatando así el caos, junto a los inconformes que empezaban a levantarse, y los ya tranquilos familiares y amigos que comenzaban a sentir ese alivio que estuvieron buscando desde que comenzó el juicio. Con incluso algunas lagrimas de parte de su madre que se sentía feliz de saber que su hijo no pasaría la mayor parte de su vida en la cárcel.

-¡Orden!- gritaba el juez dando paso a lo ya ocurrido

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— Bien... — hablaba el juez ya tranquilo — aunque aún queda tiempo. Me parece que lo correcto sería continuar mañana. Por lo tanto…—

— ¿Cual es el problema su señoría? — preguntaba increíblemente relajado el azabache. — No veo por que no podemos continuar ahora. Después de todo sólo es la condena por los otros cargos — dijo completamente tranquilo, lo cual provocó los murmullos de los presentes

— ¿Esta de acuerdo con eso abogado? — pregunto el juez al abogado defensor del azabache

— No seas tonto — le murmuraba el abogado a su cliente. Para después dirigirse al juez. — Mi cliente y yo estamos dispuestos a esperar ya que... —

Pero haciendo caso omiso de lo que su representante le decía, el joven habló, interrumpiendo a su abogado y volviendo a provocar disturbio.

— Si no está de acuerdo... entonces está despedido — amenazaba con un tono de tranquilidad que sorprendía hasta la persona que más lo conocía.

— ¿Está seguro de eso señor Ketchum? — preguntó una vez más el honorable juez.

— Claro que sí. Estoy harto de tener que usar este tonto traje, de tener que venir a este tonto tribunal, sólo diga las condenas y lo demás al demonio — y con esas palabras callaba los murmullos, ya que lo único que se oía eran las lágrimas de su joven madre que sabía que su hijo no era el mismo de antes.

— Por mí no hay problema — decía el fiscal, ya que el creía que las actitudes del Ketchum ayudarían a condenarlo por mayor tiempo.

— Pues si no hay de otra — murmuró para si mismo el abogado defensor. Y así una vez más todos guardaron silencio para oír la decisión del juez

— Entonces, aprovechando la tranquilidad y que los reporteros ya están afuera, proseguiremos — respirando un momento para darle un gran sermón al azabache.

— Señor Ketchum, antes de dar la sentencia quiero agradecerle personalmente y en nombre de la región de Kanto por el tiempo dedicado a servir y proteger el hogar de muchos. Ya que usted, como campeón, emprendió la campaña que logró derrotar al mayor grupo criminal del continente. — empezaba y repentinamente el rostro de Ash cambiaba a uno serio, ya que sabía todo lo que había perdido por proteger a su región y a las regiones vecinas

— Yo personalmente leí su expediente, por lo cual sé todo por lo que ha pasado, y aunque tomó decisiones que afectaron a usted, sus seres queridos y terceros, yo le agradezco por su servicio. Gracias por ser un ejemplo para los jóvenes — y para sorpresa del juez, el cual fue el único que se percató, por la mejilla del chico con las "Z", se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña lagrima. La cual fue rápidamente limpiada por el entrenador.

— Aunque no lo crea, se que vio y vivió cosas horribles que no cualquiera soportaría, cosas que cambiaron drásticamente su forma de ser. — se notaba sinceridad en sus palabras — Aún así espero algún día volver a ver a ese joven lleno de vida y alegría el cual no sólo se convirtió en campeón; sino también en héroe y ejemplos para muchos jóvenes incluyendo a mi nieto, e inclusive, a mí—

— Lamentablemente nada de eso lo pone por encima de la ley por lo cual ahora procedo con la sentencia. — Hasta ese momento se empezaba a notar seriedad en el rostro de Ash — Debido a que el cargo de agresión es un delito menor y que se encargó de los gastos médicos del afectado. Se impone una fianza por 20,000$ pokedólares el cual se podrá pagar en efectivo o en un equivalente de 4 pepitas de oro. — no había problema por eso ya que al campeón le sobraba dinero a montones.

— Lamentablemente para usted, el cargo de "abuso de autoridad" es considerado un cargo grave, el cual no alcanza fianza. Por lo cuál…. —

— Pero su señoría— interrumpía el abogado defensor ya sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

— No se preocupe abogado, yo estoy al tanto de que el señor Ketchum ayudó a llenar las celdas de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de las 5 grandes regiones con los criminales más buscados de las mismas. Por lo cual sé que enviarlo a una prisión con la población normal, sería una decisión con falta de ética y profesionalismo de mi parte —

Fue ahí que la madre del entrenador comenzaba a calmarse, sabiendo que el destino de su hijo podría estar lejos de los muros de cemento y rejas de la prisión.

Pero las siguientes palabras del juez tendrían un gran impacto en el azabache

— Por lo cual sentenció al señor Ketchum a 8 meses, tres semanas y 5 días de arresto domiciliario con una tobillera electrónica de seguridad y de acuerdo al artículo cuarenta y cinco del reglamento de la liga Pokemon, usted queda oficialmente destituido del cargo de campeón de la región Kanto — esas palabras eran como una daga en el corazón de Ash ya que para él, el ser campeón había sido su sueño y justo ahora se lo estaban arrebatando. Así una vez mas le habían arrebatado una de las cosas que mas quería. Y una vez más, él no culpaba a otro que no fuera el, sentía que todo lo tenía merecido, todo era un castigo.

— A partir de este momento el sentenciado permanecerá en una celda privada con protección hasta que quedé establecido el domicilio en el cual se llevará acabo la sentencia — y con esas palabras el juez se preparaba para cerrar el caso — ¿Alguna objeción abogados?- preguntó.

No su señoría- respondía el fiscal un poco decepcionado de no haber logrado un resultado perfecto en cuanto al juicio. Pero a la vez conforme con la sentencia dictada.

Y por otro lado el abogado defensor estaba preparado para dar una objeción, pero por orden de su cliente, acepto igualmente la condena.

— Entonces — volvía a empezar el juez — ¡declaro éste caso cerrado!

...

…

2 días después

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntaba una reportera a su camarógrafo; los cuales se encontraban afuera de la estación de policía más grande de la región Kanto. La cual se encontraba resguardada por decenas de policías, junto con algunos Machoke y Machamp, ya que adentro se encontraba la noticia del momento

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntaba nuevamente la reportera a su camarógrafo, recibiendo como respuesta el levantamiento del pulgar de éste.

Y segundos después le indicaban que estaban listos para entrar al aire —5, 4, 3, 2,… —

— A dos días de que el juicio, del ahora ex –campeón de Kanto terminase, las repercusiones aún siguen ya que recientemente se ha dado a conocer que deberá permanecer en arresto domiciliario durante poco mas de 8 meses. Algunos dicen que es poco por el cargo de abuso de autoridad, sin embargo la fiscalía tuvo que aceptar la condena. — informaba a los televidentes, que se podría decir, eran millones ya que los ratings de la televisora jamás habían llegado a esos niveles

…

…

Y entre esos televidentes se encontraba una de las familias más respetadas de ciudad Petalburg, la familia que le había tomado un gran cariño al chico que creían que algún día seria parte de la suya. La familia Balance. Aunque solo tres miembros de ella veían con preocupación y tristeza las noticias.

Justo en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras la castaña, que tiempo atrás le había roto el corazón a aquel que era la noticia del momento

— ¿Vas a algún lado? — pregunto con frialdad su padre, al ver que su hija vestía la ropa que solía usar cuando salía con cierto entrenador de gorro blanco, en si era las mismas prendas que había usado con la diferencia de que estas eran azules en su totalidad, incluyendo su pañoleta.

— Al centro comercial — le respondía sin hacer contacto visual.

— ¿Estará el? — se oyó una voz joven con un tono igualmente frío. Se trataba de Max que, junto a sus padres, estaban al pendiente del futuro de Ash ya que para él, lo que su hermana había hecho estaba mal. Y el culpaba a Brendan, por lo cual el entrenador no era de su agrado.

— ¿Te importa? — le contesto de mala gana.

Y Max estaba listo para responderle de igual forma, de no ser por que su padre le ladeo la cabeza, indicándole que la ignorara

— Si no regresas antes de las 9, estarás castigada — sentenció.

— Aunque no te parezca él es un buen chico — fue todo lo que dijo, para después salir de la casa.

— Cariño — le llamaba su esposa — tal vez deberíamos darle una oportunidad… —

— ¡Como puedes decir eso! — Levantaba la voz el chico de los lentes — ¡Tú sabes lo que Ash vivió, él no merecía todo eso, él realmente quería a May!

— Max, no le levantes la voz a tu madre — advertía el líder de gimnasio.

— No sé ustedes, pero si veo a ese tal Brendan — mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras — no me haré responsable — culminó, para después dirigirse a su habitación dejando a sus padres pensativos.

— "Ya no sé que hacer con estos chicos" — pensaba Norman.

Pero los pensamientos y los de su esposa se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a la reportera hablar de un tema de su interés.

…

…

— En cuanto al lugar del arresto, se ha informado que por razones de seguridad no se dará a conocer la dirección. Pero se ha asegurado que no será en su natal Pueblo Paleta, por lo cual la casa de sus padres se ha descartado como opción. Lo que si es seguro es que… — pero en ese momento se vio interrumpida ya que todos comenzaban a correr hacia la puerta donde en esos momentos, salía Satoshi vestido de forma parecida a la acostumbrada. Con la única diferencia de que solo llevaba una polera negra y su típica gorra ya no estaba, en lugar de eso llevaba unos lentes negros los cuales cubrían sus ojos y lo protegían de los reflectores provenientes de las cámaras.

Todos los reporteros le lanzaban preguntas. Pero estas eran ignoradas por el joven, que junto a su abogado, era escoltado hacía una camioneta negra, en la cual el sentenciado arribó, para marcharse a toda velocidad.

Y los reporteros no pudieron seguirla ya que, los oficiales de policía junto con los autos patrullas, bloqueaban el camino dándole al vehiculo el tiempo suficiente para salir de la ciudad y llevar al ex campeón a su condena.

_**/**_

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Lamento si les pareció aburrido o muy corto, pero como dije, lo bueno empieza en el cap 5 o en el próximo dependiendo de ustedes. Aun así espero valga lo suficiente para un review. Ya que es lo único que obtengo a cambio de escribir xD. Sin más que decir, la continuación será subida el próximo viernes.**

**Y espero subir la conti de "7 días con ellos" el domingo, así que estén atentos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un review. Algo que me da gusto es que no solo tengo 11 reviews si no que alguno de ellos son en el idioma ingles por lo cual agradezco nico2883 y a todos los demás por leer mi historia**

**Y sin mas que decir… aquí el cap 3**

_**/**_

Poco más de seis meses habían pasado desde que se diera a conocer la sentencia del ya ex campeón de la región Kanto. Durante semanas los reporteros y medios de comunicación trataron de averiguar donde se llevaba a cabo el arresto domiciliario, pero por más que se investigaba, preguntaba, se intentaba dar con el paradero del joven, nadie pudo averiguar nada; simplemente no hallaban ni rastro de él. Pareciese como si se hubiera desvanecido de la tierra. Después de un par de semanas, la noticia quedó de lado, ya nadie se acordaba del chico que había causado tanto polémica, el ex campeón que acaparó la atención de todo el mundo, todos simplemente, lo habían olvidado.

Incluso los hombres de la familia Balance habían intentado comunicarse con el azabache, pero ni siquiera ellos lo habían logrado. Ya que debido a la traición de May, la relación con la familia y amigos de Ash se había visto afectada. Así las intenciones de saludar al entrenador o algo parecido de parte de Max o Norman se vieron canceladas por la negativa de aquellos que les pudieran dar información.

Pasaron los días, semanas, incluso meses, los cuales el joven Brendan supo aprovechar para poder acercarse, ganarse la confianza de la familia Balance. Pero solo Caroline parecía aceptarlo ya que tanto Norman como Max se negaban a dirigirle la palabra, inclusive les molestaba estar en la misma habitación, por lo cual acostumbraban a retirarse a sus habitaciones si este se encontraba presente en su casa.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, la relación con May parecía tomar un mejor camino, ya que una noche en particular, los ánimos se calentaban. Una noche en particular, la cual, estoy seguro, marcó a May para siempre, una noche en la que la chica no esperaba algo de esa magnitud, una noche llena de neblina en la que May perdería a alguien realmente importante para ella y su familia…

— ¿Y tus padres? — preguntaba un excitado entrenador el cual besaba apasionadamente a su novia.

Y no, no se trataba de Ash.

Se trataba de aquel que le había "bajado" a su novia tiempo atrás, y ahora estaban dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 p.m. estaban en la habitación de la castaña, ya que sus padres y su hermano habían salido de la ciudad y hasta donde ella sabía regresarían al siguiente día. Y lo que había empezado como una cita para ver una película, estaba tomando otros niveles.

— Les dije que dormiría en casa de mis amigas, y que tu estabas fuera de la ciudad — le respondía besando apasionadamente al de gorro blanco, a la vez que este comenzaba a empujar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, de una forma en particular, el movimiento que se hace para incitar a otra para llegar a esa escena canden… en fin, todos sabemos de qué se trata esto.

— May, lo siento pero creo que tenemos que detenernos o si no... — daba a entender que sus bajos instintos salían a flote.

A pesar de decir esto, él sabía claramente que lo deseaba, y esperaba que ella estuviera pensando lo mismo.

Pero la castaña no le respondió. En ves de eso le quitó sus prendas superiores las cuales eran una sudadera roja con líneas negras y una polera negra, dándole a entender que estaba lista, para entregarse, para que pudieran estar juntos, juntos de verdad, conectados…

Y así hubieran seguido de no ser por los ruidos de un automóvil el cual se estacionaba frente a la casa alertando a los excitados jóvenes de que su acto sexual no se llevaría a cabo.

— ¡Están aquí! ¿Por qué están aquí?— gritó May sorprendida ya que los esperaba hasta el medio día siguiente.

— ¡Tu padre me va a matar! — gritó Brendan de forma cómica, aunque al mismo tiempo aterrado y lleno de pánico, sabiendo que él no era aceptado por la familia de May. En especial por su padre y hermano. El pobre joven no pudo evitar angustiarse, y por esto, transpirar.

— No entiendo, Max dijo que llegarían mañana — explicaba la chica

— Yo sí entiendo — hablaba el chico de forma cómica, recogiendo sus cosas y buscando sus tenis — tu hermano te engañó, él y tu padre me odian. Y si me ven aquí me van a matar, debo salir de aquí antes de que ellos nos atrapen, ya que si ellos nos ven juntos y semi-desnudos… no quiero ni pensarlo, ambos sabemos que si eso sucede, esto acabará, y por "esto" me refiero a lo nuestro, a nosotros May y a mi vida — concluyó listo para salir por la puerta de una manera muy apresurada, sin darse cuenta que su playera había quedado a simple vista. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando oyó pasos en el piso inferior de la casa, por lo cual optó por una loca idea.

— Nos vemos, espero verte pronto — fue todo lo que le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir por la ventana, sin impórtale que estuviera a una distancia considerable del suelo.

Aún así, poseía una gran agilidad, por lo cual logró bajar sin ningún problema para él. Pero no para su novia, ya que segundos después de que su romeo saliera por la ventana, su padre ingresaba totalmente molesto a su habitación, con una vena resaltando en su frente.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Preguntaba un furioso Norman el cuál comenzaba a buscar debajo de la cama y en el armario, mientras seguía gritando — ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito mocoso?! —

— ¿De qué hablas? — se hacía la ingenua desentendida. — Se supone que llegarían mañana. — le reprochó.

— ¡Y se supone que estarías con tus amigas! — le regañaba duramente, ya había dejado de buscar, creía que tal vez la parte de que Brendan estaba fuera de la ciudad era cierta. Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación. Y así hubiera sido de no ser por que piso una polera negra, la cual no pertenecía a ningún miembro de la familia — ¡Ese maldito! —

Gritó con rabia después de examinar la prenda y descubrir a quien le pertenecía.

— ¡Papá! — Le gritaba su hija a su padre que bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, ignorando las preguntas de su hija — ¡Papá! ¡¿Adónde vas?!...¡Papá! — gritaba con desesperación.

— ¿Norman qué te pasa? — preguntaba Caroline al notar el rostro de ira de su esposo.

— ¡Asegúrense de que May no salga! ¡No la dejen salir por nada! — esto último apenas y se logró escuchar, pero su esposa e hijo bien lograron entender el porqué de la rabia de Norman, sabían que había salido tan apresurado y rabioso por culpa del joven Brendan, (quien ya era el actual campeón de la liga de Hoenn) que había salido a buscarlo, perseguirlo y que no pararía de buscar, hasta dar con el paradero de éste.

…

Mientras tanto en la ruta 104 la cual era un camino que atravesaba un solitario y húmedo bosque, el cual se encontraba mojado debido a que horas antes una fuerte lluvia había azotado esa porción de bosque. Se encontraba un chico que minutos antes estuvo a punto de tomar la inocencia de su novia, este caminaba por ese tenebroso y acuoso camino.

Pero nada de eso le importaba al chico del gorro de lana, el cual caminaba tranquilamente después de correr un buen tramo, evitando así que su _"suegro" _acabara con él. Su plan era llegar a ciudad Ferrica, ya que en ciudad Petalburg correría el peligro de toparse con un furioso Norman. Ya pediría que le mandaran sus Pokemon en el siguiente centro Pokemon, ya que en ese momento no llevaba ninguno de sus fieles amigos. Los había dejado en el centro Pokemon de Petalburg.

— De la que me salve — se decía así mismo, sabiendo que sin Pokemon que lo defendieran, Norman lo habría hecho polvo literalmente. — _"ya quiero ver su cara cuando se lo cuente"_ — pensaba en el rostro de su mejor amigo cuando le contase lo sucedido.

Aun así, era muy pronto para cantar victoria ya que, a lo lejos, logro escuchar el motor de un automóvil, lo cual ocasionó que el joven se lanzara a un lado del camino ocultándose detrás de un arbusto. Aunque pareciera exagerado, su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Aún a sus 19 años su cuerpo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de lo que era el musculoso cuerpo de su persecutor, por lo cual si lo encontraba, sería su fin. Por un segundo, aunque él sintió que fue por más, su corazón se detuvo al ver el vehículo del que era considerado por muchos el candidato más fuerte para ascender al alto mando de Hoenn, detenerse a escasos metros de donde él se escondía asustado.

Lo único que se preguntaba el aterrorizado joven era el cómo había dado con su paradero. Y justo cuándo las luces del vehículo iluminaron el camino, la respuesta llegó a él como un relámpago golpeando un viejo y seco roble. Debido a la lluvia de antes, el camino se encontraba lodoso, por lo tanto sus huellas quedaron plasmadas en el fango.

Y para un hombre inteligente y determinado como lo era Norman, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo localizara. Ya que inmediatamente después de aparcar el vehículo, bajo de éste, sabiendo que su "yerno" se encontraba cerca, incluso podía olfatearlo.

— ¡Sal de ahí de una vez! ¡Ya de nada sirve esconderse, sé que estás ahí, escondido, como la sabandija que eres! — gritaba furibundo, buscando en las afueras del camino. Él sabía que Brendan se encontraba cada vez más cerca y cada paso que daba, lo acercaba más al angustiado y aterrado Brendan.

Todo apuntaba a que lo encontraría, ya que el líder de gimnasio se encontraba a un par de pasos de su escondite, por lo cual el entrenador estaba listo para salir corriendo. De no ser por que una camioneta con potentes faros que deslumbraban tanto a él cómo a su persecutor, se estacionaba del lado de donde estaba el auto de Balance, distrayéndolo de su búsqueda.

— ¡¿Se les ofrece algo?! — Gritó, levantando los brazos a la altura de la cara para tapar un poco las cegadoras luces de la camioneta que estaba frente a él.

Lo único que pudo ver fue a dos personas bajando de la camioneta. Pero al observar más detalladamente pudo observar que vestían de forma muy peculiar, con un atuendo totalmente gris y que en sus manos tenían una pokeball cada uno. Lo cual dio un mal augurio, tanto a Norman, como al aún escondido y asustado chico.

— Vendrás con nosotros — le respondió uno de los misteriosos personajes.

— "_Quienes serán estos tipos, y qué es lo que querrán"_ — pensaba el entrenador el cual se encontraba pecho tierra detrás de un arbusto.

— ¡No se quienes sean pero quiero que se vayan! — el tono de voz de Norman se ponía agresivo, el presentía que algo no andaba bien. Y al darse cuenta de que no traía a ninguno de sus fieles Pokemon consigo, supo que él tenía la desventaja en caso de que decidieran atacarlo. Ojalá los hubiera tenido con él…

— Jaja claro que nos iremos —lo dijo con tono de burla— pero tú vendrás con nosotros — dichas esas palabras se preparaba para lanzar su pokeball.

— "_Esto no es bueno"_ — pensaba el joven campeón, el cual sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda sin sus Pokemon, además de que por la hora, era poco probable que alguien más estuviese por ahí.

— ¡Ve, Muk! — Gritaba uno de los atacantes dándole salida a su Pokemon tipo veneno, el cual se notaba más agresivo a uno normal.

— ¡Electabuzz! — imitaba a su compañero una voz femenina, pero esta vez dando salida al tipo eléctrico, el cual al igual que su camarada se notaba aún más agresivo de lo normal. Sin previo aviso y con sangre fría, le ordenó atacar ferozmente al asustado líder de gimnasio.

Pero Norman con su agilidad y fuerza, lograba esquivar el ataque del Pokemon, para después tomarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo unos metros hacia la izquierda. Sin duda alguna estaba dispuesto a pelear con o sin sus Pokemon.

— ¡Muk, ataca con bomba fango! — después de estas palabras el pokemon tipo veneno lanzaba con velocidad y fuerza poderosas bolas de fango, las cuales daban en el blanco de un furioso Norman, el cual solo se había cubierto con sus brazos. El ataque había sido de gran impacto ya que había logrado derrumbar al líder, pero este se levantaba rápidamente, indicando que seguiría luchando y que no cedería fácilmente.

— ¡Puño trueno! — se escuchaba a la voz femenina ordenarle al tipo eléctrico, el cual rápidamente cargaba electricidad en su brazo y sin darle tiempo de bloquear o esquivar el impacto, golpeaba de lleno el costado del hombre de la familia Balance.

Haciendo que la habilidad de Electabuzz comenzara a hacer efecto, ya que Norman pudo sentir cómo la electricidad cubría y centellaba en todo su cuerpo, el moverse comenzaba a dificultársele.

— Creí que darías más batalla — se burlaba el de la voz masculina.

— ¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! — decía un Norman de rodillas en el fango debido a que de forma cobarde la voz femenina había ordenado a su Electabuzz taclear una vez mas al líder, dando justo en el blanco esta vez dejándolo totalmente agotado e indefenso.

— "_¡Demonios!" _— pensaba Brendan, él tenía pensado salir de su escondite y ayudar en la batalla para así ganarse el respeto de Norman, pero después de ver que los atacantes eran despiadados y que él no tenía ningún pokemon, decidió de manera fría que lo mejor que podía hacer por él, era quedarse escondido y tratar de memorizar la mayor información posible que pudiera ser de ayuda a las autoridades a detener a los agresores del ya casi derrotado Norman. Además de socorrer al líder después de la golpiza. Lo cierto es que tenía un miedo enorme el cual solo le permitía permanecer inmóvil observando el cobarde acto.

Pero la verdad es que no tenían planeado dejar a un herido Norman, aunque para suerte de éste, tampoco tenían pensado arrebatarle su vida.

— ¡Muk… — hablaba la voz masculina —…acaba con esto!— y con esas palabras, el Pokemon del lodo se abalanzaba sobre el debilitado Norman, aplastándolo con su espeso cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente en poco tiempo debido a la falta de aire. — Está hecho, te dije que sería sencillo — informaba por un transmisor en su oreja, a la vez que tanto el misterioso entrenador del poderoso Muk, como su compañera regresaban a sus Pokemon a sus dispositivos esféricos de almacenamiento.

— _Tráiganlo a la base _— se escucho a través del transmisor, para que segundos después, el dúo sacaran un par de grilletes altamente tecnológicos, con los cuales aseguraron pies y manos del inconsciente líder de gimnasio. Además de un costal negro el cual colocaron en la cabeza, para que enseguida lo pusieran en la parte trasera de la camioneta en que habían arribado, para salir de ahí a toda marcha, con el único rastro de los neumáticos quemando el lodo.

Ahí fue cuando por fin logro ver a los ya secuestradores. Se trataba de un hombre de una edad entre los 22 y 28 años, de cabello rubio con un peculiar fleco al frente, unas gafas ligeramente oscuras, usaba un chaleco gris y por debajo de este una polera sin mangas color azul, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos.

La siguiente era una chica, de 20 a 25 años, su cabello era de un color entre azul y gris la cual usaba un peinado con un amarre en la parte de atrás y dos coletas al frente, una en cada lado de su cabeza y unos pequeños mechones que sobresalían en la parte de enfrente. Su forma de vestir era muy parecida a su compañero, con la ligera diferencia de que en vez de chaleco, su prenda gris tenía mangas cortas, y por debajo de ésta, una prenda azul de manga larga

Todas estas características eran memorizadas por el aún escondido y aún más aterrado entrenador, después de entrar un poco en estabilidad notó que este vil acto, se trataba de un secuestro, nunca antes había estado ante una situación parecida. Y él, al ser campeón de la liga de Hoenn, poseía cierto rango, por lo cual se encargaría de que los mejores detectives investigaran el caso.

Antes de que se marcharan los secuestradores, el joven pudo escuchar un — Vámonos — de parte la chica despiadada a su compañero, a la vez que subía del lado del copiloto de la camioneta.

Su compañero solo sonrío, y después de verificar que el líder de gimnasio se encontrara inmóvil, se dispuso a subir al vehiculo.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, asomo la cabeza y dijo aquellas palabras que hizo que los huesos del campeón temblaran.

— Será mejor que vayas con la policía, pequeño cobarde, y dices ser el campeón de la liga, son patrañas, sólo eres una sabandija sin valor — para después reír de forma maléfica y burlona, para así arrancar a toda prisa en dirección hacia Pueblo Oldale.

Pero a quien no le causaba gracia, por obvias razones, era al asustado entrenador. Aunque los criminales ya se habían ido, el todavía seguía escondido, por mas que quería no podía moverse, tenía un miedo terrible, que le impedía el siquiera poder pararse. ¿Desde cuando sabían que estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no me atacaron igualmente? ¿Qué querían con un líder de gimnasio? ¿Qué habrá hecho el Sr. Norman a esos sujetos para que hicieran tal cosa? Todas esas preguntas y más le atormentaban de forma terrible, le llegó un sentimiento de angustia como nunca antes había sentido, sentía que nada de esto era real, hasta que finalmente entró un poco en serenidad, sólo un poco para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, esto fue real, y sucedió ante sus narices.

Por fin el chico logró ponerse de pie, estaba listo para ir a la estación de policía más cercana la cual se encontraba en ciudad Ferrica, aun tenia miedo, pero sabia que tenía que informar lo mas pronto posible a las autoridades, le preocupaba el qué harían con la situación del líder de gimnasio, le preocupaba la reacción de su familia al enterarse, pero lo que mas le importaba era la reacción de la joven coordinadora. Tenia miedo de que lo culpasen, el estaba consiente de que el tenía cierto grado de responsabilidad, muy en el fondo se sentía como un cobarde, como una miserable Rattata que se mantiene oculta, como una persona sin valor, sin orgullo. Parece que las palabras del agresor de Norman repercutieron en todo su interior.

Fue en ese momento en el cuál una duda alejo todas esas ideas, aquella interrogante resonaría en su cabeza por bastante tiempo. Él había escuchado de la valentía y coraje de su antecesor, valentía que en ocasiones era confundida con idiotez e ingenuidad, lo cual lo llevo a preguntarse…

**¿Qué hubiera hecho Ash?**

_**/**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les halla gustado**,** creo que es el único capitulo en el cual no aparece Ash. Y en cuanto a la cantidad de palabras intente hacerlo un poco mas largo, lo bueno es que habrá capitulo cada viernes o sábado en su defecto.**

**Eso es todo y dejen reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso del fic pero se me fue el Internet y anduve medio enfermo. Aun así decidí traerles la continuación lo más pronto posible, así que aquí estamos…**

_**/**_

Después de presenciar el secuestro, el joven entrenador había intentado usar el vehículo en el que el líder de gimnasio había llegado, pero había un problema, las llaves, no sabía dónde estaban. Llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraban en alguno de los bolsillos del secuestrado, por ende, comenzó a correr a la siguiente ciudad lo más rápido que podía, pero grande fue su suerte, ya que a pocos minutos de haber avanzado, pudo observar una camioneta, algo antigua, pero que sin duda podría llevarlo mucho más rápido. Buscó al dueño del vehículo y a unos metros pudo observar a un par de chicos, los cuales llevaban unas redes enormes y sombreros de paja. Por lo cual se dio cuenta que eran atrapa-bichos. Y por la hora, sabía que estaban por retirarse, así que rápidamente fue a hablar con ellos.

— Oye amigo — le llamó uno de ellos **— ** ¿te apetece una batalla? —

Brendan era de los chicos que nunca se negaba a una batalla, era tonto, impulsivo y muy confiado. Se podría decir que era una copia más joven de Ash; quizá era eso lo que había atrapado a la joven castaña. Pero ese no era momento de batallas, tenía que llegar a ciudad Ferrica y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Por lo cual se identificó como el campeón de la liga Hoenn y dio a entender su prisa por irse. Y rápidamente los jóvenes lo montaron en la camioneta para llevarlo lo más rápido posible a su destino. Llegaron rápidamente a su destino. — ¡Gracias! — les grito, después de que lo dejarán en la entrada de la estación de policía de la ciudad.

Y acto seguido entró apresuradamente, buscando hablar con la oficial Jenny a cargo. E inmediatamente fue identificado por los diferentes oficiales, que rápidamente lo llevaron a la oficina principal, donde en cuestión de segundos llego la oficial Jenny.

— Joven campeón — saludó — ¿sucede algo? — pregunto de forma algo nerviosa, ya que sabía que si alguien de la importancia de Brendan llegaba a esas horas algo debía andar mal.

El joven saltó las formalidades y platicó lo acontecido. — Enseguida — fue todo lo que dijo la oficial Jenny, para comenzar a dar órdenes a sus subordinados y ella misma comenzara a realizar llamadas telefónicas.

— Toma, bebe esto — después de hacer las acciones correspondientes, la Jenny a cargo le ofrecía chocolate caliente al nervioso entrenador — ya pedí que tus Pokemon sean traídos aquí, y los detectives no tardan en llegar —con esa información lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

Y efectivamente, no pasaron más de 10 minutos para que dos hombres con una especie de traje color café, una gabardina marrón y una boina gris hicieran acto de presencia; e inmediatamente mostraran sus placas, las cuales los identificaban como miembros de la sección de Trotamundos de la Policía Internacional (TPI). Éstos ya estaban al tanto de la situación ya que rapidamente informaban las acciones realizadas

— Ya ordenamos analizar la escena del crimen, además de montar retenes en las rutas terrestres y aumentamos la seguridad en los puertos — informaba uno de los detectives. — Si está en una de las ciudades vecinas no podrán sacarlo— se notaba confianza en sus palabras.

— Igualmente ya informamos a los demás líderes de gimnasio y oficiales Jenny que aumenten la vigilancia en sus ciudades y caminos — hablaba su compañero seguramente — y he de decirles que por la gravedad del asunto se le ha informado al señor Máximo los hechos ocurridos. —

— Entiendo — contestaba Brendan pensando solamente en una cosa — ¿que hay de su familia? — Preguntó, preocupado por la reacción de los miembros de la familia Balance, pero más específicamente por May — quiero ser yo quien les de la noticia —sentía que era su deber como campeón, pero más, por ser una persona cercana a ellos.

Por un momento los compañeros cruzaron miradas, decidiendo que hacer, pero al final de cuentas aceptaron.

— Te llevaremos a Petalburg, allá hablaras con un retratista, y después podrás ir con su familia; e informaremos al señor Máximo que lo estaremos esperando allá. —

Y así fue como Brendan fue llevado a ciudad Petalburg, en donde le dio los detalles al retratista para que comenzará a dibujar el rostro de los delincuentes.

—Estará listo en un par de horas — les informaba el retratista, pero ni los detectives ni el entrenador tenían tiempo  
Tenían que dar las malas noticias a la familia Balance.

...

Justamente, en la casa de los mencionados, la preocupación se hacía presente, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Norman saliera en busca de Brendan. El reloj estaba por marcar la 1:00 am y ningún miembro de la familia se disponía a dormir, todos esperaban la llegada de su padre.

— Ahí va otra patrulla — era Max quien informaba a su madre y hermana, desde hace varias horas que observaba a través de la ventana, esperando el llegar de su padre, pero todo lo que veía eran el pasar de vehículos policiales de forma continua. Lo cual hico pensar a los tres que quizá, algo malo hubiese pasado ya que todos esos vehículos se dirigían a donde Norman había ido en busca del entrenador.

— Será mejor que suban a dormir — les sugería su madre — yo esperaré a su padre —

Pero la negativa de sus hijos era más que obvia. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a terminar su espera. Por un lado, estaba Max, el cuál creía que algo malo le había pasado a su padre, podría ser que su Jeep se hubiera averiado en el camino o que unos asaltantes hubieran hecho de las suyas; por otro lado, estaba May, la cual se encontraba preocupada más que nada por su novio, tenía la preocupación de que su padre lo hubiera alcanzado y sabía que él podía ser muy agresivo si se lo proponía.

Lo cierto es que todos estaban dispuestos a esperar lo que fuera necesario para saber que había pasado, y no pasaría mucho tiempo… Ya que inmediatamente Max avisó que un vehículo se estacionaba frente a su residencia, supo que algo andaba mal al ver a Brendan acompañado por dos hombres de aspecto peculiar, los cuales se acercaron a la puerta y procedieron a tocar el timbre de la misma, para que posteriormente esta fuera abierta por una preocupada Caroline, la cual notó algo andaba mal. Ella sabía que esos dos hombres eran detectives.

— Señora Balance — era Brendan quien intentaba dar la terrible noticia, pero Caroline, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos entendió de que trataba todo —lo siento mucho — fueron las palabras que esbozó antes de dar a conocer la terrible noticia...

Se les informó rápidamente y sin detalles de lo ocurrido. Todos ellos, sollozando, abrazados, implorando que lo que se les contaba fuera mentira. Los intentos de consuelo por parte de los detectives fueron inútiles. Y las reacciones de culpa no se hicieron esperar.

— To...todo es mi culpa —murmulló May envuelta en llanto

— No digas eso... —dijo Brendan tratando de consolarla un poco — estoy seguro de que lo van a encontrar — dijo él, dando ánimos.

Todo empezaba a tranquilizarse, los detectives se encontraban en la puerta vigilando y esperando; la familia Balance y el chico Brendan estaban en la sala, los sollozos sólo salían de las mujeres Balance sentadas en el sofá, el pequeño Max comenzaba apaciguarse. Estaba seguro de que a su padre no le gustaría verlo así, él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo, él ya era el hombre de la familia.

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho — agradecía Max a Brendan, lo cual realmente le sorprendía. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y además le ofrecía un apretón de manos, el cual fue bien recibido, pero no todo sería color de rosa, ya que al darle el apretón de manos el chico de los lentes se percató de un detalle el cual había ignorado. Brendan tenía fango seco en pecho y rodillas, lo cual hizo pensar a Max.  
Pero rápidamente descartó sus locas deducciones al creer que era el lodo producto de la caída de la ventana de May hacia al jardín. Aún así decidió cuestionar un poco al chico.

— ¿Que detalles hay de los secuestradores? — preguntó Max; hasta donde él sabía su padre era el hombre más respetado de su ciudad y realmente eran pocos o nulos aquellos que tenían algún resentimiento contra él.

— El dibujante ya tiene los detalles de sus rostros, mañana por la mañana estarán listos —

Todo le parecía correcto al joven Max. Las acciones que se estaban tomando eran las correctas y tenía la esperanza de que dentro de poco la familia Balance estuviera completa; pero, procesando mejor las palabras dichas por Brendan se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. — Dime ¿como es que saben las características de esos malditos? —Max comenzaba a darse cuenta.

— Bueno... — dudaba en responder — el testigo dio los detalles — respondía con nerviosismo, él sabía que tendría que decir la verdad, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían los Balance.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntaba Max secamente. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo, su padre había salido en busca de Brendan, el fango seco en pecho y rodillas, y era él quien les informaba del secuestro ¿Cómo se había enterado?

— Es…, eh… — tartamudeaba. No quería admitir que él había presenciado el secuestro y no había hecho nada.

— Brendan — le hablaba el chico de lentes con tono frío — fuiste tú ¿no? — Max había descifrado todo, para él, Brendan era el testigo que no había hecho nada para ayudar a su padre y ahora sólo necesitaba su confirmación para estar seguro.

Por un momento el campeón dudó en responder, el tono de voz de Max le hacía sentir cierto miedo, pero él sabia que el mentir no serviría de nada. — Si, yo estuve ahí — por fin lo había dicho siendo escuchado por todos y las miradas de decepción no se hicieron esperar por parte de May y Caroline. En cambio Max mantenía la mirada agachada, la ira lo estaba llenando. — Max, yo… — se preparaba para disculparse — Lo sien…—

¡PAAAM! Interrumpió un sonido en seco que se escucho por toda la habitación, seguido por el sonido de la caída de Brendan. La ira de Max había llegado al límite, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso había golpeado al campeón de la liga Hoenn; había empleado todas sus fuerzas en el impacto e inmediatamente lo había mandado al piso — ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! — le gritó con el puño en alto amenazando con continuar la agresión.

— ¡Basta Max! — le gritaba desesperada su hermana, con lágrimas en el rostro. Ella sabia que Brendan había hecho mal, pero no quería ver a su hermano y a su novio en una pelea.

— Max por favor créeme que en verdad me arrepiento, fui un completo cobarde — trataba de disculparse y así evitar una pelea. La tensión llegaba a un punto crítico, el joven Balance dudaba en asestar el segundo golpe que desataría el caos.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — se escuchaba una voz autoritaria pero relajada a la vez, provocando que el chico detuviera sus intenciones de agredir y dirigiera su mirada a aquel hombre parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Se trataba del campeón de la región Hoenn, Máximo Peñas, el cual vestía de la forma elegante a la cual estaba acostumbrado. — Puedes golpearlo, pero eso no serviría de nada — dijo Máximo, dirigiéndose al chico de lentes el cual se levantaba, abandonando sus intenciones de pelear con Brendan.

— Serviría para desahogarme — le respondía dirigiéndose hacia el invernadero. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. — Tú sabes que él debió pelear como tantas veces lo hizo Ash. Se nota que jamás estarán a su altura — esas palabras iban dirigidas al par de campeones.

— Iré a hablar con él, y límpiate el rostro, luces terrible— esas palabras iban dirigidas al chico de gorro blanco. El golpe le había sacado algo de sangre

Mientras tanto Max ya había llegado al invernadero el cual era el hogar de los Pokemon de la familia y los suyos. Los cuales detectaban la tristeza del chico y se acercaban a el

— Dicen que los Pokemon son como la familia — Máximo ya había llegado y se posaba a un lado de Max acariciando a los Pokemon — ellos darían todo por protegernos y nosotros haríamos lo mismo por ellos. Es tan simple y tan complicado a la vez —

— Quiero que él venga —

— ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptara o que se lo permitirían? — Él ya sabía a quién se refería

— Iré a rogarle a quien sea necesario, no importa si es el mismo Charles Goodshow — se notaba determinación en sus palabras.

Era esa determinación la que provoco una sonrisa en Máximo. — Tú sabes que tu padre era apreciado por todos en Hoenn, además de que era uno de los candidatos a alto mando. Y ten por seguro que el mejor se encargará de traerlo sano y salvo —

— ¿Eso significa…? — una enorme sonrisa se posaba en el rostro del menor de los Balance

— Así es — adelantaba su respuesta — él vendrá… —

…

Mientras tanto en un camino oscuro, en el bosque donde tiempo atrás se había vivido un triste rompimiento, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se habría paso entre los arbustos y ramas que se atravesaban en su camino, se había desviado del camino tiempo atrás, pero no por error, si no más bien buscaba algo o a alguien.

— Parece que es aquí — se decía así mismo, viendo lo que parecía ser una especie de fábrica abandonada, la cual era rodeada por muros de cemento con alambres en la parte de arriba. Estaba decidido, caminaba rumbo a lo que parecía ser la entrada al lugar a simple vista no se veía nada sospechoso, hasta…

— ¡Deténgase! — ordeno una voz masculina proveniente detrás del castaño. E inmediatamente el chico se giro para ver de frente a el emisor de la orden. Sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a un oficial de policía acompañado de un detective Pokemon. — "_Sin duda debe ser aquí"_ — pensó para si mismo.

— Identifíquese — ordeno el detective con tono amenazante.

— Tranquilos — habló a la vez que levantaba los brazos en señal de que no intentaría nada. — Mi nombre es Gary Oak, nieto del profesor Samuel Oak — hasta ese momento los agentes de la ley se relajaron, acercándose para hablar con él.

— Supongo que intentaras hablar con él — le hablo el detective.

— Si ustedes me lo permiten —

— Nosotros solamente vigilamos que no salga o que alguien intente atacarlo — hablaba el uniformado.

— Además no serías el primero en visitarlo — agregó el detective sorprendiendo un poco al castaño.

— ¿O sea que alguien ya ha venido? — Preguntó al investigador que se dirigía a la entrada de esa especie de granja de metal.

— No tienes ni idea — respondieron entre risas, alejándose del lugar.

Después, el joven castaño se dirigió a la puerta de metal, parecida a la de un hangar de aviones. Al principio, estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que no había cerradura, solo tenia que deslizarla, y así lo hizo.

— ¿Hay alguien? — pregunto al entrar al recinto. En primera instancia era una especie de sala con paredes grises en la cual solo había una mesa con varias cajas vacías y al final de la habitación había un pasillo desde el cual se apreciaba una luz. Por lo cual el joven Oak decidió dirigirse. Fue así como comenzó a avanzar a través del pasillo, viendo algo que lo relajo de cierto modo.  
A través de un ventanal se podía apreciar un inmenso terreno en el cual se encontraban todos los Pokemon de la persona a quien buscaba. Se notaba que estaban en perfecto estado y eso alegraba al Oak

Había tanto silencio que podía escuchar, las respiraciones provenientes de la habitación final, lo único que deseaba era no encontrar a su amigo en alguna situación comprometedora. Ya había llegado al final, solo tenia que dar vuelta para acceder al lugar.

Entró a aquella habitación la cual era bastante grande y que contaba con una cama, una mesa redonda, un par de muebles, una pequeña nevera y un área de ejercicios la cual ocupaba la mitad de la habitación y contaba con máquinas, pesas y barras de metal. Entre otros artilugios. Aun así, enorme fue su sorpresa al ver al peli negro que había estado buscando desde hace un tiempo bastante cambiado. Era obvio de quien se trataba. Se trataba de Ash Satoshi Ketchum, el exiliado entrenador y ex campeón de la región Kanto.

— Realmente me sorprendes — halagó el castaño. Y es que no era para menos, ya que el joven azabache había cambiado drásticamente. Su cuerpo, sin camisa, era completamente musculoso y bien formado, su abdomen era firme y se notaba que estaba bien trabajado, sus brazos, aunque delgados como el resto de su cuerpo, se veían fuertes con los músculos bien resaltados. Y eso se notaba en la actividad que se encontraba realizando — Si que fue difícil encontrarte, ciertamente es gracioso que escogieras comprar este lugar. Digo ya sabes aquí fue donde… Olvídalo— parecía que se estaba burlando, pero la verdad es que trataba de parecer relajado, como si se llevaran de la mejor manera. Pero el entrenador no parecía sentir lo mismo, solo lo ignoraba, subiendo y bajando con sus musculosos brazos, debido a que se encontraba haciendo el ejercicio denominado "barra", pero con la diferencia de que lo hacia de recostado de forma horizontal sobre dos barras paralelas, demostrando una gran destreza y fuerza en sus brazos.

— Podrías decirle algo — esas palabras iban dirigidas al Pokemon más reciente del Ketchum, se trataba del Riolu que Ash había rescatado en una de sus misiones y que ahora era un poderoso Lucario, tan fuerte que incluso se decía que estaba por encima del de la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia.

— Si quieres que te responda deberías hacerle una pregunta — le respondía el Pokemon, el cual tenía la peculiar habilidad de hablar el idioma humano y que se encontraba en posición de meditación.

— Entonces… — articulaba el de ojos verdes a la vez que comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar — ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de molestia de parte del azabache. — Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, pregunta tonta — trataba de hacer el ambiente un poco mas amigable. Y tal vez estaba funcionando ya que por fin le dirigía la palabra.

— ¿No crees que es tarde para estar aquí?—

— Bueno, nadie me corre y nadie me espera —

— Yo no diría eso —

— Muy gracioso, muy gracioso — hablaba con tono sarcástico, para después cambiar a uno serio — La verdad es que vengo a ponerte al tanto de noticias de gran importancia

— Eso no me importa —

— De todos modos te las diré — ya había llegado a la zona donde estaba la cama, procediendo a recostarse de forma relajada en la cama ajena. — Tu abuelo rechazo el volver a ser campeón, tal parece que ya no se siente en edad para eso, por lo cual Lance se encarga de las dos regiones por un tiempo — esa primera noticia no parecía importarle para nada y Gary se daba cuenta de eso por lo cual procedió con la segunda noticia.— Dawn y Misty van a la torre Pokemon cada semana a rezar y dejar flores — esa noticia de cierto modo llamaba la atención del peli negro — y por ultimo…— cambiaba su voz a un tono serio, lo que tenia que decir realmente era importante en la vida de Satoshi — tus padres están esperando un bebé — esa noticia sacaba de balance al Ketchum el cual dejaba de realizar su actividad física para acercarse a un refrigerador cercano, sacar una cerveza y sentarse en la mesa. Trataba de mostrar desinterés en todo.

— Pero cambiando de tema, oí que habías tenido visitas ¿me vas a contar? — realmente tenía curiosidad, y la actitud de su amigo parecía mejorar, ya que solamente le sonrío para después señalar una pequeña caja encima de su tocador. — ¡Oh, vaya! — exclamó sorprendido el castaño al abrir la caja y encontrarse con una gran cantidad de papeles de diferentes colores, en los cuales se apreciaban números telefónicos y diferentes nombres femeninos. Por lo cual comenzó a leer aquellos cuyos nombres conocía o se le hacían familiares. — Veamos este lila es de… ¡oh, Anabel! — mencionaba el primer número, el cual pertenecía a la cerebro de la frontera, para después continuar — Este otro es de Fortunia, Sabrina, Yasmina, Flannery, Winona, Candice, Elesa, Roxie, Skyla, Giselle, Viola, Anya, Corelia, White, Serena, Bel, Lyra, Melody, Bianca, Marina… — Se detenía un momento al ver el siguiente nombre — No creo que esto le agrade a Lance — pronuncio al ver el nombre y numero de cierta peli azul, la cual era considerada una de las mejores entrenadoras Dragón. Y aunque solo quedaban un par de números, decidió no leerlos. Quizá seria mejor así. Lo que provocó una sonrisa en el ex campeón.

— Supongo que no solo venían a dejarte su teléfono — Sentía que Satoshi comenzaba a ser más amable, ya que una vez más le sonrío señalándole un cajón de su tocador en el cual había ciertas prendas que podrían ser consideradas como trofeos por algunos hombres. — ¡Si que eres un desgraciado! — Eso era mas un halago que una ofensa, y Ash lo sabía, entendía la sorpresa del castaño al ver varias prendas femeninas denominadas bragas, de diferentes colores, pertenecientes a las chicas de los números

— Las dejan apropósito esperando que las llame — le aclaraba el Ketchum, el cual ya había terminado con su bebida.

— Ja — bufaba el Oak, ahora quería saber a quien pertenecían el par de números que no había leído; por lo cual rápidamente los reviso, algo que quizá no debió hacer. — Jaja, si Misty pudiera ver esto… — decía entre carcajadas al imaginarse el rostro de su amiga al ver el numero y nombre de su hermana peli azul, lo cual significaba que había estado ahí y no de casualidad — Jaja así que por eso preguntó por ti aquella vez — no podía dejar de reír — créeme que no esperaría eso de Violet, quizá de Lily pero no de Violet jaja — tal parecía que le habían hecho la noche.

— Espero que te rías igual con el siguiente numero — le decía a la vez que una risa burlona se posaba en su rostro.

— Jaja pues veamos… — trataba de controlar su risa, a la vez que comenzaba a leer el numero telefónico en primer lugar — cinco, cinco, dos, dos, tres, seis, cuatro, cinco, dos, tre…s — se detenía con un rostro completamente serio, no necesitaba ver el nombre. El ya sabía a quien pertenecía. Era el número de Daisy Oak, nieta del profesor Samuel Oak y hermana de Gary Oak, ¡su hermana!

— ¿No te pareció gracioso? — se burlaba cínicamente el azabache que ya se había puesto de pie, esperando alguna agresión física de parte del de ojos verdes.

Y no se equivocaba ya que sin previo aviso el castaño se lanzaba en contra de Ash, con una tecleada a modo de lanza, acompañada de múltiples insultos, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Lo que Ash había hecho no era de amigos y Gary estaba dispuesto a defender el honor de su hermana. Aun así, el Oak no era rival para el Ketchum, además de la gran diferencia física, el entrenador conocía diversos modos de pelea, después de todo había sido entrenado por Bruno, del alto mando de Kanto.

— Tranquilízate que no quiero lastimarte — Ash le estaba aplicando un candado al cuello de Gary y amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente si no se controlaba. Y parecía que así iba a ser ya que el investigador trataba, sin éxito, de zafarse de aquella técnica lo que solo provocaba que Ash apretara cada vez más y más.

— ¡Ya basta! — Se oía una voz autoritaria, pero relajada a la vez, e inmediatamente el entrenador soltaba su agarre, dejando al castaño bastante agitado y sin aliento. Sabía que la ira de su amigo comenzaba a disminuir. Además de que si ellos estaban ahí, era algo serio.

— Jóvenes, buenas noches — saludaba de forma tranquila otra voz, haciendo su clásica señal de dedos. Se trataba de la persona con más autoridad en las ligas Pokemon. El señor Charles Goodshow. — Lamentamos haberlos interrumpido —

— ¿Qué quieren? — preguntaba rápidamente el peli negro, no los veía desde el día que comenzó su condena, y ahora se aparecían ahí de repente. Algo debía andar mal.

— No nos andaremos con rodeos — El acompañante del señor Charles hablaba. — Te han solicitado en Hoenn para una misión — le informaba con tono serio.

— Jajajaja — comenzaba a reír Ash como un loco demente — jaja vete al diablo Lance… — seguía riéndose como lo había hecho Gary minutos antes, se estaba burlando de las personas mas importantes de Kanto y Jotho. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? Después de todo el ya no era campeón, ya no podían ordenarle nada, no tenia por que aceptar. Incluso el Oak se sorprendía de la petición, ya que si estaban dispuestos a pedir la ayuda del Ketchum realmente era algo serio.

— Maldito insolente — La actitud del azabache era algo que realmente le molestaba al peli rojo, el cual cargaba un pequeño maletín metálico.

— Tranquilo Lance — hablaba el presidente de la liga Pokemon, el cual continuaba completamente tranquilo, incluso la risa se le contagiaba un poco — si el no quiere ayudar no podemos obligarlo — comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida; aunque todo era parte de su estrategia. — Vámonos ya, que aun tengo que decidir quien remplazara a Norman. — Esas palabras cambiaban drásticamente la actitud de Ash, incluso el Oak arqueaba una ceja al ver el repentino cambio.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Norman? — preguntaba completamente serio, Norman era de las pocas personas que eran de su agrado, después de todo lo había aceptado como uno mas de su familia, era como un padre para él.

— Creí que no te importaba —lo atraparon con eso— si quieres saberlo, tendrás que partir ya mismo a Petalburg — dichas estas palabras, le lanzo el maletín.

Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro del Ketchum al abrir el maletín y encontrarse con la llave que le permitiría retirarse la estorbosa tobillera de monitoreo. Y sus pertenencias más características de su época como campeón. Se trataba de su mega-aro de evolución con una esfera color naranja, su más reciente gorra roja, su chaleco rojo, seis pokeballs vacias para seleccionar a quienes llevaría y por ultimo aquel medio listón que alguna vez fuese su posesión mas preciada. Aun así, cerro el maletín para dirigirse junto a su Lucario a seleccionar quienes lo acompañarían. Y en cuestión de segundos se vio una gran luz de la cual salio disparada cierta criatura color naranja. Sin duda llegaría mas rápido en su Mega-Charizard Y.

— Bueno creo que nuestro trabajo esta hecho — Era Lance quien hablaba.

— Ja, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no lleva playera — secundaba el Oak.

— Tal vez regrese por ella — agregó el pequeño anciano dirigiéndose al mueble en el cual estaban los papelitos de colores con los números provocándole una pequeña curiosidad. Tomando uno de color azul. — Jaja, jaja… — reía de forma cómica, ya que el primer papel que había tomado pertenecía a la prima de su acompañante. — ¿qué es esto? — se preguntó entre risas al ver cierto cajón entre abierto. — Jajaja — volvía a reír. — Jajaja, Lance, no vas a creer esto… — llamaba a su acompañante.

— ¡Qué demonios! — exclamo al ver a su superior carcajeando en el piso y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. — ¿Qué es esto? — se preguntaba al ver cierto pedazo de papel color azul cerca de su pie.

— Por lo menos no es tu hermana — fue todo lo que dijo el castaño para después sacar una cerveza del viejo refrigerador y comenzar a escuchar los insultos provenientes del campeón…

_**/**_

**Eso fue el capitulo de la semana, espero halla sido de su agrado, y si no pues ya ni pex xD. Y quiero agradecerles los nuevos lectores de esta historia y también a los primeros, sin ustedes este fic no seria nada. Gracias por sus opiniones y por su tiempo.**


End file.
